


No Dogs, Only Naps

by softslump (freckliephil)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: get a dog you cowards, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckliephil/pseuds/softslump
Summary: Dan wants to adopt a dog, Phil wants to nap (and adopt a dog, but not today).





	No Dogs, Only Naps

“Oh my god, Phil, look at this one!” 

Phil opens one eye blearily, and then promptly closes it when the light from Dan’s phone hits his tired eyes. He groans, shifting a bit so his neck is more comfortable with the angle, and reaches out clumsily for Dan’s phone. 

His annoyance about being woken up from what was honestly a pretty good nap is softened slightly by what he sees on the screen when his eyes finally focus. 

“Stop torturing us,” he says weakly, a smile already growing on his face. It’s one of those puppies-for-adoption instagrams, and Dan has pulled up one of their more recent posts. It’s a corgi puppy, wearing a birthday hat. 

“Her name is Marshmallow.” Dan whines, and Phil flips through the pictures posted. The last one is a video of Marshmallow, running around a rather small living room, full of pure puppy energy. “You’re smiling, you love her too. Let’s go adopt her. Like, right now, it’ll be an adventure! We’ll film it: A day in the Life of Dan and Phil Impulse Adopting a Dog.” 

Phil rolls his eyes, knowing he doesn’t need to justify his boyfriend’s manic midday dog plans with a response. He presses the lock button on Dan’s phone and tosses it out of both of their reach. 

“No dogs, only naps.” Phil says sleepily, cuddling further into Dan’s chest. They’re really too big to cuddle like this on their sofa, Phil nestled between Dan’s legs and his head resting close to Dan’s clavicle. He’s practically splayed out on top of him, and it’s not even the most comfortable way to rest, yet somehow being held like this always luls him into sleep almost instantly. 

“If we got a dog we could take naps with the dog, Phil. Think about it.” Dan responds. He doesn’t make grabby hands for his phone, though, and his arms tighten around Phil’s body. Phil thinks he’s probably won. 

“Shhh,” Phil says, nuzzling his head into Dan’s neck for dramatic effect, “Sleeping.” 

“Ugh,” Dan replies, and Phil feels him sink lower into the couch, “Boring.” 

“We can impulse adopt Marshmallow tomorrow.” Phil says, already drifting back into sleep. Dan is so, so warm and comfy to sleep on. It’s unreal. 

The last thing he hears before fully falling asleep is Dan fondly muttering, “Liar,” before dropping a kiss on Phil’s forehead. 

Maybe he is a liar, or maybe tomorrow Dan will actually manage to convince Phil to impulse-adopt a dog. It’s not likely, but Dan is very convincing and has gotten him to agree to worse in the past. One day they’ll have a dog to nap with. Right now, though, he’s content with just wasting this part of the day wrapped up in Dan and his warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me/regblog this fic on tumblr!   
> https://freckliephil.tumblr.com !!  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
